Leur place
by naty67
Summary: Fin du 808
1. Chapter 1

1ère partie

 **Flash back**

\- - Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'espoir. Pas depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Et ça ne changera pas, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises qu'il faudrait

\- - Ne change pas. Jamais.

\- - Ok

 **Fin du flash back**

Sa décision était prise.

 **Flash back**

\- - Quand je me suis lancé en tant que détective privé, je savais que j'aurai à surveiller quelques épouses. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait la mienne.

\- - Castle, pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me faire confiance ?

\- - Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?

\- - J'ai vu le message que Vikram t'a envoyé. J'ai pensé que tu avais des problèmes. En fait, j'ai réalisé que tu me mentais.

\- - J'essayais de te protéger.

\- - Du meurtrier d'Allison Hyde ?... Oui, c'était facile de comprendre une fois que j'ai réalisé que tu ne voulais pas que du temps avec moi

\- - Locksat pense que sa couverture marche. C'est pour ça que nous sommes en vie. S'il apprend que je suis sur sa trace, il me tuera, et tous ceux qui me sont proches. C'est pour ça que je devais te tenir à distance.

\- - Que tu aies pensé ça me brise le cœur. Je marcherai au cœur d'une tornade pour toi, Kate.

\- - Et je mourrais si je te perdais.

\- - Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait le plus mal ? Tu aurais pu venir me voir en toute honnêteté, nous conduire à rompre comme tu l'as fait, mais seulement comme une couverture. Et ensemble, en cachette, on aurait pu le faire tomber. Mais cette idée ne t'est jamais venue à l'esprit, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu aimes être brisée, et tu as besoin de cette obsession. Et quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas changer ça. Toi seule le peut Kate.

 **Fin du flash back**

Quand il ouvrit, il fut surpris. Sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle fonça dans le salon

\- - Tu avais raison

\- - Ok

\- - Tout ce que tu as dit, commença-t-elle en enlevant son manteau. Tu avais totalement raison

\- - Peux-tu être plus précise ?

\- - Que notre séparation aurait pu être juste une couverture et que l'on pourrait faire tomber Locksat ensemble

\- - Yeah... J'aurai aimé que tu viennes m'en parler

\- - Eh bien, je suis là maintenant… Donc faisons-le

\- - Ce n'est pas si simple…

\- - Je pensais que tu voulais…

\- - Te reprendre, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

\- - Ecoute, Castle. Je suis désolée. Je déteste t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais

\- - Mais tu m'as blessé, Kate, et ce qui est pire, tu as perdu foi en moi

\- - Non, jamais. J'ai besoin de toi, Rick. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Avant que ça arrive… S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas faire ça sans toi

\- - pourtant ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent

\- - Castle…

\- - Avec un parfait inconnu

\- - Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi… Je ne pouvais pas…

\- - Ah non ? Alors pourquoi ?

\- - Pourquoi quoi ?

\- - Pourquoi avoir laissé ton bracelet ? Tu t'en rappelles ? Tu as dit que tu le chérirais…

\- - C'était pour qu'on sache…

\- - Non ! Personne ne savait qu'il t'appartenait. J'étais le seul… Mais tu te doutais que les gars me contacteraient et qu'après avoir compris que tu avais disparu, je les suivrai. Qu'ensuite, je ferai tout pour te retrouver

\- - J'étais blessée et je n'avais que cette solution pour leur faire savoir…

\- - Tu étais blessée et tu as donné ta confiance à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Quand je pense au temps qu'il m'a fallu… Le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour te confier à moi. Ce gars… Quelques minutes et tu fais avec lui, ce que tu as mis des mois à faire avec moi.

\- - C'est un agent. Il sait comment…

\- - Alors que moi, je ne suis que ton mari

\- - Tu es plus que…

\- - Ton mari, Kate ! Je te l'ai dit quand tu as décidé de partir. Quand tu as un problème, NOUS avons un problème. Nous, Kate. Pas toi. Pas moi. Mais nous deux… Je t'ai demandé lorsque tu es venue à mon bureau « pourquoi suis-je aussi énervé ? »

\- - Tu m'as répondu « c'est toi. Parce que j'ai… vu ça avant ». Et quand je t'ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire…

\- - Que tout simplement tu redevenais ce que tu étais avant

\- - Non !

\- - Mais bien sûr que si. Tu as agi ainsi avant que Montgomery ne se fasse descendre, avec Maddox… DC…

\- - J'ai changé depuis…

\- - Ah, oui ? Vraiment ? Tu m'as menti en quittant cet appartement pour rejoindre Vikram, tu as disparu sans te demander une seule fois ce que je pouvais ressentir et lorsque je te retrouve… Tu me quittes

\- - Je voulais…

\- - Me protéger !? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu voulais seulement te retrouver avec tes vieux démons

\- - Ce n'est pas vrai

\- - T'es-tu posée une seule fois la question : que se passera-t-il si Locksat découvre que j'enquête sur lui ?

\- - Je connais la réponse

\- - Oh, je m'en doute. Mais t'es-tu aussi demandé ce que je pourrai ressentir si je te perdais ? Et ton père ? Et tes amis ? Mais cette conversation, on l'a déjà eu, non ? Et comme tu me l'as dit tant de fois, il s'agit de TA vie. Finalement, Bracken avait raison. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans cette obsession. Je croyais que c'était possible. J'ai cru que c'était possible et que c'était loin derrière nous avec lui derrière les barreaux. Mais non. Aujourd'hui, c'est Locksat. Et demain, Kate ?

\- - Tu me connais. Tu sais que je ne peux pas…

\- - Oui, je te connais. Et je réalise qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Il y aura toujours un moulin à vents contre lequel tu devras te battre. Mais moi… Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Attendre ? Attendre que tu reviennes ? Attendre qu'on vienne m'annoncer qu'on a retrouvé ton corps ? Car c'est ce qui arrivera un jour… Kate, je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais tu es ma femme. Tu n'es plus la jeune femme que j'ai rencontrée. Ta place est ici, avec moi. Ton partenaire, c'est moi et pas ce… Ce Vikram… Rappelle-toi, Bracken… On l'a coincé en travaillant ensemble, sans que personne ne le sache… Attendre… Non, Kate. Pas cette fois…

Les bras ballants, ne sachant plus quoi répondre, elle le regarda prendre sa veste et quitter le loft

Seule, au milieu du salon, elle fixait la porte ouverte du loft. Il était parti…

* * *

Arrêté dans le couloir, il regarda la porte de son loft, de leur loft, qu'il n'avait pas refermé. Ca lui faisait mal d'agir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi avec lui.

Il y avait eu Montgomery…

Il y avait eu l'affaire Maddox…

Il y avait eu Washington…

Pour la première… Comment ne pas passer l'éponge. Son capitaine s'était sacrifié et elle avait failli y laisser la vie

Pour la deuxième… Il lui avait pardonné sans peine, car, bien qu'il désapprouvait ce qu'elle avait entrepris, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux et surtout, elle était venue le retrouver et lui avait ouvert son cœur

La troisième… Ce qui l'avait blessé, c'était qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Si seulement… Mais sa mère lui avait ouvert les yeux. C'était tellement elle, et elle méritait une telle promotion. En plus, elle avait accepté de devenir sa femme

Mais cette fois… Les « désolé », les « pardonne-moi », ne suffisaient plus.

Ils étaient mariés

Ils s'étaient fait une promesse…

Il se retourna et, les larmes aux yeux, la boule au ventre, il quitta son immeuble

* * *

Elle claqua la porte en entrant dans leur appartement

Appartement…

Un squat devrait-elle plutôt dire

Ils vivaient, ou ils dormaient, dans cet endroit miteux depuis des semaines. Personne ne songerait à les trouver là.

Suite à des recherches, Vikram avait trouvé cet immeuble en fouillant dans les divers dossiers des différents services de police de New-York. Il avait été réquisitionné suite au démantèlement d'un important réseau de drogue. Complètement laissé à l'abandon depuis, il avait assuré que personne ne viendrait les chercher dans cet endroit

Pour officialiser la rupture du couple, il l'avait inscrite dans différentes agences immobilières…

* * *

\- - Tu crois que c'était la solution ?

Il n'était pas allé bien loin. Il était resté devant son immeuble.

Quelques minutes après lui, elle était apparue sur le trottoir. Elle pleurait. Elle s'était dirigée vers sa voiture. Avant d'y monter, elle avait jeté un dernier regard vers les fenêtres de l'appartement. Seules celles du salon étaient éclairées

S'installant sur son siège, elle avait posé son front contre le volant

Il avait failli la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras, calmer les spasmes qui soulevaient son corps. Il avait serré les poings, sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Il avait résisté. Elle devait prendre la bonne décision

Elle avait mis le contact et il l'avait regardé s'éloigner

Puis il était remonté chez eux. Chez eux…

Il se retourna

\- - Qu'est-ce que…

\- - J'étais venue chercher des petites choses. J'allais sortir au moment où…

\- - Je n'avais pas le choix

\- - Au risque de la perdre définitivement ?

\- - Je la laisse libre de décider

\- - Apparemment, elle l'avait fait

\- - Peut-être… Mais que se passera-t-il si… Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle m'a blessé, parce que je lui ai dit…

\- - Mais tu lui as dit

\- - En effet

\- - Est-ce que tu te rappelles la discussion que nous avons eue lorsque tu avais découvert qu'elle était allée à DC ?

\- - Oui. Et elle recommence. Mais il y a une grande différence cette fois : c'est ma femme

\- - Parce que tu crois que parce qu'elle t'a dit « oui »…

\- - Ma femme, mère. Ne me répètes pas ce que je sais déjà. Que c'est elle. Qu'elle est comme ça. Que ça fait partie d'elle. Je le sais. Je l'ai compris. Et c'est ce qui fait que je l'aime. Parce qu'elle est ce qu'elle est… J'aime sa ténacité. Jamais elle n'abandonne. Et Dieu sait que parfois… Mais… Je ne lui reproche pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Je lui reproche de m'en avoir écarté, de ne pas m'en avoir parlé… Je lui reproche d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision…

\- - Tu lui reproches de ne pas le faire avec toi…

\- - C'est ce qui nous définit, non ? Ce qui fait ce que nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes le duo parfait : dans la vie, dans les enquêtes…

\- - Je dois admettre…

\- - Je veux la retrouver, mère

\- - Je sais, mon chéri.

\- - Je veux retrouver Kate. Je veux retrouver Beckett. Ces deux femmes si différentes et pourtant si semblables. Je veux retrouver la femme que je rends folle au travail. Je veux retrouver la femme qu'elle est lorsqu'on se retrouve ici… Elles sont complémentaires. L'une ne peut pas exister sans l'autre

\- - Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre maintenant que tu as compris…

\- - Je vais te surprendre, mais pour une fois, je vais faire exactement comme elle le veut. Elle ne me verra plus. Je ne m'immiscerai pas dans ses enquêtes, je n'irai plus au commissariat…

\- - En effet… Pour une surprise…

* * *

\- - Hey

\- - Hey

\- - Oh… Apparemment, ça ne va toujours pas mieux

Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre crasseuse. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le loft, elle tentait de réfléchir, de trouver une solution… Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle s'était excusée, lui avait dit que son plan était le bon… Malgré tout cela… Il lui avait tourné le dos

\- - Non… Tu as réussi à…

\- - Oui. Hayley ne devrait plus…

\- - Et pour Caleb Brown ?

\- - C'est en cours

\- - Bien… Je vais partir, Vikram

\- - Ah ! Et on va où ?

\- - J'ai dit « je vais », affirma-t-elle en se retournant, après s'être essuyée les yeux

\- - Oh… Et tu vas où ?

\- - Je…

\- - Tu as revu Castle ?

\- - Quoi ?

\- - C'est ça. Tu es allée le revoir… Je croyais que tu voulais le tenir éloigner de cette enquête pour le protéger

\- - Et je l'ai fait

\- - Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes… Tu le connais… Il a tenté de nous pirater. Il va finir par comprendre ce que tu fais et ensuite…

\- - Je sais ce que je fais

\- - On ne le dirait pas. Si Locksat le découvre, il remonte jusqu'à toi et…

\- - Il ne découvrira pas ce que fera Castle, car il ne fera rien

\- - Tu en es sûre ? Il t'a aidé pour Bracken. Alors…

\- - Il ne mettra jamais ma vie en danger

\- - Peut-être pas volontairement, mais…

\- - Je te dis qu'il ne mettra jamais ma vie en danger, hurla-t-elle. Ecoute… Commença-t-elle, plus calmement. Ne te mêle plus de ma vie privée. Castle, c'est… Si je décide de le voir, de diner avec lui, de passer une soirée avec lui, je t'interdis…

\- - Si c'est une urgence ?

\- - Il n'y a rien qui passe avant Castle. Tu m'entends ? RIEN. Quand j'ai pris cette décision… Tu n'avais pas à… Laisse tomber… C'était ma décision. Pas la meilleure. Mais je l'ai prise. Et maintenant, je dois réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

\- - Tu ne vas pas…

\- - Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui… C'est allé trop loin… Alors, à compter de maintenant… Pour Locksat, tu me joindras à ce numéro

\- - Attends… Commença-t-il en voyant le bout de papier

\- - C'est un prépayé. Je passerai à la boite chaque soir voir où tu en es

\- - Et si, moi, j'ai besoin…

\- - Tu ne pourras le faire qu'à mon bureau. Je suis désolée. Mais à compter d'aujourd'hui…

\- - Kate…

\- - Cette affaire ne passera pas avant Castle. C'est clair ?

\- - Ok… Je comprends

\- - Dernier détail… Ne me piste pas… Si tu ne veux pas que je sache où tu loges, déménage et ne me dis rien. Mais ne cherche pas à savoir où je serai. Sinon, notre collaboration s'arrêtera là


	2. Chapter 2

2ème partie

\- - Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va encore durer ? demanda le latino en apercevant sa capitaine devant la machine à café

\- - Bonne question

Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu Castle

Le lendemain de leur dispute, elle l'avait attendu, pensant qu'il lui ramènerait son café. Mais, non, rien. Ni ce jour-là, ni ceux qui avaient suivi…

De son côté, Ryan commençait aussi à s'inquiéter. Castle le payait pour qu'il le renseigne sur les affaires en cours, mais il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages ou de ses appels.

Quant à Espo…

Il l'avait aperçu deux ou trois fois à la salle de sport. Elle frappait sur le sac de sable. Ou plutôt, elle massacrait le sac

\- - Vous avez des nouvelles de Castle ? demanda-t-elle en passant près des gars

\- - Euh… Non

\- - Un client lui a peut-être proposé une enquête

\- - Ouais

En s'installant à son bureau, elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Soudain, elle se leva, attrapa sa veste, quitta la pièce et s'élança dans la cage d'escaliers

\- - Ça sent mauvais, mon pote

\- - Ouais

\- - Tu crois qu'ils pourraient…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ben, tu sais…

\- - Divorcer ?

\- - Elle quitte le bureau de plus en plus tard… Elle arrive avant tout le monde… Et Castle… On ne le voit plus…

* * *

A force de lire et relire ses documents, ses yeux commençaient à voir double. Elle jeta la chemise sur la table basse et alla se servir une tasse de café.

Elle se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment

\- - Hey !... Kate ? fit-elle surprise

\- - Hayley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- - Rick me prête son bureau quand je viens sur New-York

\- - Ou lorsqu'il a besoin de tes services ?

\- - Kate… Je… Je suis désolée

\- - Laisse tomber. Je sais qu'il est difficile de dire « non » à Castle

\- - Il s'inquiète pour toi

\- - Je sais

\- - Si je peux me permettre, je crois qu'il serait temps que vous ayez une discussion

\- - Pour ça, il faudrait que je sache où il se trouve. Tu as une idée ?

\- - Aucune

\- - Vraiment ? demanda Beckett en tirant sur un livre

La pièce secrète était vide

Elle se retourna et quitta le bureau

Hayley se passa les mains sur le visage. A son tour, elle entra dans la pièce secrète et appuya sur un bouton. Un panneau coulissa et…

\- - Je n'aime pas faire ça

\- - C'est plutôt marrant. J'ai bien fait d'installer cette caméra dans l'entrée, fit-il en se redressant et en sortant de la cachette

\- - Je parlais de mentir à ta femme

\- - N'oublie pas qu'au départ, c'est elle…

\- - C'est votre problème, pas le mien. Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer encore à ce petit jeu ?

\- - Je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il faudra

\- - Si tu me disais de quoi il retourne, je pourrais…

\- - Je ne peux pas

\- - C'est un jeu dangereux. Tu vas finir par y laisser des plumes. Ta mère avait peut-être raison. Si tu as confiance en elle, tu devrais…

\- - Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance. Je veux juste… Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. Je l'ai mise au pied du mur. Elle doit prendre une décision et elle ne le fera…

\- - J'espère pour toi que ce sera la bonne

* * *

Vers qui se tourner sinon sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours répondu présente. Elle avait toujours respecté ses choix, même lorsqu'ils étaient mauvais.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée, elles continuaient à se voir. Mais Lanie l'avait avertie : elle était sa meilleure amie, Castle était son ami, et jamais elle ne prendrait parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Elle ne s'immiscerait pas dans leur couple

La métisse posa son verre de vin sur la table basse

\- - A part me dire que tu devais faire le point, tu ne m'as rien dit. Alors comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

\- - Et je ne peux toujours pas t'en dire plus

\- - Ok. Mais tu peux au moins me dire ce que Castle a fait ?

\- - Rien

\- - Kate… Tu n'as pas quitté le loft…

\- - Je te jure. Castle n'a rien fait

\- - Alors c'est toi… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as…

\- - Non ! Lanie… Tu sais ce que représente Castle pour moi

\- - Je voulais juste… Donc, si ce n'est pas en rapport avec votre couple… Et que c'est toi qui es en cause… Ça concerne le travail ?

\- - Lanie…

\- - Ça ne peut être que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à part s'immiscer dans tes enquêtes ? Tu te doutais bien qu'il le ferait ?

\- - On s'est disputé

\- - Oh

\- - Il est parti

\- - Hm

\- - - Très drôle, Kate

\- - Je ne plaisante pas, Lanie

\- - Combien de fois vous êtes-vous disputés depuis que vous travaillez ensemble ?

\- - Pas comme ça. Il était vraiment en colère. Contre moi

\- - Ça lui passera

\- - Pas cette fois

\- - Kate… Il tient à toi plus que sa propre vie. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi…

\- - C'est bien ça, le problème

\- - Comment ça ?

Beckett soupira

\- - Et si tu reprenais tout depuis le début

Elle soupira à nouveau, se passa une main dans les cheveux…

\- - Je veux bien t'aider. Mais il faudrait que j'en sache un peu plus

Beckett soupira encore une fois. Elle regarda son amie… Sans entrer dans les détails de son enquête sur Locksat, elle lui raconta son départ du loft

\- - C'est tout ? Tu plaisantes ? On ne quitte pas son mari comme ça. Sans plus d'explications

\- - Lanie… Je…

\- - Non, non, non… Commença Lanie en se levant. Là, je suis d'accord avec lui. Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as disparu, tu as été blessée… Il a vécu un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il te retrouve… Et tu le quittes… Comme ça

\- - Ce que je dois…

\- - Tu n'imaginais quand même pas…

\- - Mais, merde, Lanie… S'exclama Beckett, se levant à son tour. Ok… Je n'ai peut-être pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qui arrivait… Avec un peu de recul… J'en serai peut-être arrivée à…

\- - Non, Kate. Tu lui as menti

\- - Non !

\- - Si ! Tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ! Et maintenant, tu es en colère. Pas parce que tu penses qu'il va te quitter, car tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fera jamais, mais parce qu'il a découvert pourquoi tu étais partie, pourquoi tu lui avais menti et maintenant tu ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il te pardonne

Beckett se planta devant la fenêtre du salon. Lanie avait raison

\- - Hey… Il t'aime, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

Beckett essuya les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues

\- - Il ne te quittera jamais. Il s'est accroché à toi dès le premier jour où il t'a vu. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va abandonner. Il a réalisé son vœu le plus cher. S'il est avec toi, c'est parce que tu es celle que tu es, avec toutes tes complexités. Tu sais… Ce n'est pas facile d'être ton amie parfois, alors être ton mari…

Beckett esquissa un sourire

\- - Je peux en dire autant de toi

\- - C'est pour ça qu'on s'adore, non ?

\- - Hm

\- - Kate… En qui as-tu le plus confiance ? A part moi, bien sûr

\- - Castle

\- - Qui est ton meilleur ami ?

\- - Castle

\- - Quel est le meilleur amant que tu n'aies jamais eu ?

Beckett la toisa du regard

\- - Ok. On peut tenter, non ? Parle-lui

\- - Mais je l'ai fait et…

\- - Franchement. Sans faux fuyant, sans fausse excuse. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu sois sincère avec lui

* * *

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il la vit, accroupie contre le mur, un petit sac près d'elle. Quand elle le vit, elle se redressa.

Sans dire un mot, il ouvrit la porte du loft et y entra. Il l'avait laissé ouverte mais ne l'avait pas invité à entrer. Debout sur le palier, elle le regarda jeter sa veste sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, contourner le comptoir et se servir un whisky

\- - Je peux ? murmura-t-elle

\- - Tu es chez toi. Enfin… Ça l'était… Si tu es venue pur récupérer d'autres affaires, tu sais où elles sont. Je ne te gênerai pas. Je suis juste passé prendre une douche et je repars

\- - Une affaire ? tenta-t-elle

\- - Non. Je sors, répondit-il en revenant vers le salon. Après tout, je suis libre, non ?

\- - Si tu le vois comme ça

\- - Et comment devrais-je le voir, Kate ? Comment le vois-tu, toi ? Combien de temps veux-tu que je me tienne à l'écart ? Tu te souviens du temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'on coince Bracken ? Combien va-t-il t'en falloir pour trouver et arrêter ce Locksat ?

\- - Je n'en sais rien

\- - Et dire que tu te moques de moi avec mes théories farfelues

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux un délai ?

\- - Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai pas épousé… Je t'ai laissé aller à DC… J'étais prêt à m'y installer…

\- - Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi. J'en suis consciente

\- - C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice. Kate… Tu es ma femme. Ma place est près de toi, tout comme ta place est ici, près de moi, et non pas… Je ne sais même pas où tu vis

\- - J'ai pris une chambre dans un petit hôtel

\- - Et tu comptes y rester jusqu'à la conclusion de ton enquête ? Je ne le supporterai pas, Kate. Tu m'as reproché d'avoir disparu pendant deux mois…

\- - Je ne te l'ai jamais reproché. Je t'ai juste reproché de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance comme je l'avais fait pour toi

\- - Tu m'as caché que tu avais encore des contacts avec DC

\- - Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais… J'ai été viré. J'avais des dossiers en cours. J'étais bien obligée de leur répondre. Mais depuis un an… Est-ce que je dois te rendre compte de tout ce que je fais, chaque heure de la journée ?

\- - Tu ne dois pas me mentir

\- - Je ne t'ai jamais menti depuis qu'on est ensemble

\- - Jusqu'à aujourd'hui

\- - Castle…

\- - Mais, merde, Kate…

Son verre explosa contre la bibliothèque

Beckett sursauta

\- - Est-ce que tu as oublié nos vœux ? Partenaire dans le crime et dans la vie… Est-ce que tu as oublié tout ce que nous avons partagé ?... Je t'ai dit que jamais je n'avais perdu l'espoir… Mais… Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais plus… Pendant quatre ans, je t'ai vu te consumer, te détruire à chaque fois que tu touchais au dossier de ta mère… Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te refuses le droit d'être heureuse ?... On avait des projets… Tu es le capitaine du 12th… Tu parlais de bébé… Où ça en est tout ça ?... Tu disais que cette fois, je n'aurai pas à l'élever seul… Mais quand l'élèvera-t-on ?... Encore faudrait-il le concevoir… Mais avec qui ?... Et quand ? A notre prochain anniversaire de mariage ?

Elle comprenait sa colère

Elle comprenait son désarroi mais…

Il la regardait, tentait de la sonder, mais…

Il entra dans son bureau, bifurqua vers la chambre. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer


	3. Chapter 3

3ème partie

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'était servi un verre de whisky

Elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il ait fini de prendre sa douche. Pourquoi faire ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner à toutes ses questions. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre

* * *

En revenant dans le salon, il n'avait trouvé qu'un sac posé sur le sol et un dossier sur la table basse. En l'ouvrant…

Il se tenait devant l'hôtel, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle était peut-être surveillée. Il regarda autour de lui. A part quelques passants, il ne remarqua rien de particulier. Il se dirigea dans la ruelle, grimpa sur un container et attrapa la barre métallique

Les feuilles volèrent. Elle se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient

« Dure soirée pour le whisky » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en voyant la bouteille se fracasser contre le mur

Il glissa ses doigts le long du montant de la fenêtre, vérifiant que…

Elle se retourna, arme au poing

\- - Hey !

\- - Castle ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- - Je me suis dit… On est séparé… Alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas qu'on me voie débarquer…

Elle faillit sourire en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre, portant un caban et un bonnet noir. Il referma doucement la fenêtre

\- - J'ai eu de la chance que cet escalier de secours ne grince pas. Je pensais que tu louerais… Pas mal comme chambre, remarqua-t-il en faisant un rapide tour de la pièce

Il y avait un grand lit, un coin salon se résumant à un canapé et une table basse, avec, accroché au mur, un grand écran diffusant les infos. Il vit une porte et en déduisit que ce devait être la salle de bain

\- - J'ai un mari qui a les moyens. Enfin… J'avais…

\- - Kate…

\- - Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-elle en posant son arme sur la table basse

\- - Pour avoir des réponses

\- - Je t'ai…

\- - Tu ne m'as pas répondu

\- - Tu es… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé

\- - Kate… commença-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle et en lui prenant les mains

\- - C'est tout ce que je peux te répondre, murmura-t-elle

\- - Il y a quand même bien un ou deux points que tu…

\- - Et dire que si j'avais écouté Rita, tu ne m'aurais jamais retrouvé

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Quand elle a su que Bracken avait été assassiné juste après ta visite, elle nous a dit qu'on n'avait plus le choix. On devait disparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle est découvert qui était Locksat

\- - Et pourquoi…

\- - Parce que… Je me suis battue pour en arriver là où je suis, pour avoir la vie que j'espérais avoir un jour. Tu t'es battu comme personne ne l'a jamais fait pour que j'en arrive là… Et c'est vrai… Tu as raison… On aurait pu enquêter ensemble en faisant semblant d'être séparés. Mais quand elle m'a dit qu'à partir du moment où je me lançais dans cette enquête, je serai responsable de la mort de ceux qui me suivraient…

\- - Tu as écouté ton cœur

\- - C'était stupide

\- - Non. Juste humain. Tu as toujours suivi la raison. Pour une fois, tu as écouté ton cœur

\- - On voit où ça m'a mené…

\- - Et si on reprenait tout depuis le début ?

* * *

Pendant qu'elle ramassait les pages de son dossier, il fouilla dans son frigo. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose.

Installés sur le canapé, devant quelques fruits et un verre de vin, elle lui parlait de l'affaire en lui montrant les documents qu'elle avait réunis

\- - Rachel et toute son équipe sont mortes

\- - Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas responsable

\- - Indirectement, si. C'est moi qui avais lancé une recherche sur Bracken. Je voulais juste voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres affaires reliées à lui. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé… Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je crois que Rachel n'a même pas lu ce mémo

\- - Comment ça ?

\- - Elle m'aurait contacté sinon pour m'en parler

\- - Et la connaissant, elle aurait été sur ses gardes

\- - S'il y a eu une alerte pour dire que ma recherche était terminée, je suppose que ce Locksat en a été également averti

\- - Et il a décidé de vous éliminer

\- - Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il a des moyens

\- - Et les ressources de la CIA

\- - Il ne reculera devant rien. S'il découvre… Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Bracken… Il y avait de la terreur dans son regard. Même lorsque je l'avais menacé, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur… J'aurai dû anticiper en voyant sa réaction

\- - Tu crois que Locksat a ses entrées à la prison ?

\- - Comment aurait-il pu savoir que j'avais vu Bracken, sinon ? S'il est mort…

\- - Tu ne vas pas quand même pas le plaindre. Dois-je te rappeler que s'il l'avait pu, il t'aurait fait descendre ?

\- - Je sais. Mais c'est différent, là. Il était pris au piège. Il le savait. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir

\- - Donc c'était un contrat

Il feuilleta encore le dossier

\- - Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'éléments

\- - On se fait discret. Alors on avance lentement

\- - Hm… Je peux te poser une question ?

\- - Vas-y

\- - Tu as parlé d'une Rita. Elle n'apparait pas dans ton dossier

\- - Normal. Je ne sais rien sur elle. A part qu'elle travaille elle aussi pour une agence à trois lettres, qu'elle nous a sauvé la vie lorsqu'ils nous ont retrouvé, que ça fait un an qu'elle cherche qui est Locksat et…

\- - Et ?

\- - C'est la femme de ton père

\- - La femme… Mon père est marié ?

\- - Depuis 10 ans

\- - Il ne me l'a pas dit

\- - Vos rencontres ont plutôt été brèves

\- - Hm… Elle est comment ?

\- - Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, je dirai qu'elle ressemble à ton père : ses entrées sont aussi fracassantes que les siennes. Par contre, si j'ai besoin de la voir, elle m'a donné un numéro.

\- - Bien. Vikram devrait pouvoir…

\- - C'est le numéro d'un contact, Castle

\- - Suis-je bête… Une espionne… Evidemment… A part ça ?

\- - Grâce à Smith…

\- - Smith ? Il est encore en vie ?

\- - Il vit dans le New Jersey. Il s'est reconstruit une nouvelle vie, avec une femme et un chien. Il m'a dit de suivre la trace de la drogue

\- - La signature ?

\- - Oui. Il m'a dit que, même avec Vulcan Simmons mort, la filière devait toujours exister. Il avait raison. La drogue sur le bateau en provenait

\- - Ah, oui ?

\- - Hm. Elle est débarquée avec les ordures. J'ai demandé à Vikram de les suivre. Sur les 3 camions qui ont quitté le port, seulement 2 sont arrivés à bon port. Après avoir perdu le 3ème dans Washington Heigths…

\- - Encore Washington Heights…

\- - Je sais… Grâce à la compagnie, la Friendly Islands Santitation , qui a ses bureaux en Amérique Latine, Caraïbes et Afrique du Nord…

\- - Tous les points clés du trafic mondial de drogue

\- - Vikram a trouvé le nom du chauffeur : Sam Mackey. Il nous a dit qu'il avait emporté son chargement dans un vieil entrepôt du Bronx

\- - Qui était vide quand tu es allée sur place

\- - Oui. Mackey ne sait rien, mais il me contactera à la prochaine livraison

\- - Pourquoi pas Acosta ?

\- - Parce que son avocat, Caleb Brow, l'a convaincu d'avouer le meurtre.

\- - Avec un arrangement pour éviter le procès ?

\- - Hm… Mais là, on a fait une avancée. Vikram a découvert, qu'avant, ce Caleb Brown travaillait pour un cabinet d'avocats d'affaires. Regarde son salaire…

\- - Ouah !

\- - Mais du jour au lendemain, il a soudainement tout laissé tomber pour devenir avocat commis d'office

\- - Surprenant. Sauf… C'est la parfaite couverture. Il a accès à leurs hommes en prison et il peut faire passer des ordres à tous ceux que tu as arrêtés

\- - C'est ce que j'ai pensé. On a aussi découvert autre chose : l'entrepôt appartient à une société écran située aux iles Caïman. Et devine qui a écrit les statuts de cette société ?

\- - Ton ami, Caleb ?

\- - Ce n'est pas mon ami

\- - Et ce Léo Longarzo ?

\- - Acosta est un membre du cartel Los Zeta et il était en contact avec lui. Il se disait représentant de commerce pour une compagnie d'import/export équatorienne

\- - Parfaite couverture pour un lieutenant du cartel. Dommage que les gars aient dû le descendre

Elle le regarda, mi amusée, mi troublée

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Ça m'avait manqué. Cette…

\- - Connexion ? Kate…

Elle lui avait enfin dévoilé son affaire, où elle en était. Mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à…

\- - Il faut informer les gars…

\- - Castle…

\- - Je veux qu'ils aient un œil sur Vikram

\- - C'est un simple analyste…

\- - Une très bonne couverture…

\- - Si l'association de Bracken avec Locksat date du temps où il était procureur, Vikram était encore…

\- - Ok. Mais tu dois les mettre dans la confidence. Ils ont toujours été là pour…

\- - Je ne leur dirai rien pour le moment. Je veux qu'ils agissent normalement. Et surtout, si je me plante, je ne veux pas qu'ils foutent leur carrière en l'air à cause de moi. Kevin a une famille et il se débat déjà assez comme ça avec ses différents boulots sans que…

\- - D'accord. Mais le moment venu…

\- - Le moment venu, je ferai appel à eux

\- - Bien. Tu me tiendras au courant de la suite ?

\- - Oui. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tu interviennes, je ne veux pas qu'on sache…

\- - Promis. Et de ton côté…

\- - Je serai prudente

\- - Parfait. Je te remercie de m'avoir mis dans la confidence, fit-il en se levant

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre

\- - Rick !

Il se retourna

Il n'y avait que dans leurs moments d'intimité qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Et au son de sa voix…

\- - De toute ma vie… Commença-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. Bracken avait tort lorsqu'il t'a dit que je ne serai jamais heureuse en étant simplement ta femme. Je l'étais. Je le suis encore. Je n'ai jamais aimé un homme comme je t'aime, toi. Tu le sais. Alors oui, j'ai agi sur le coup de l'émotion, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai faire. A ce que nous pourrions faire, ensemble. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger, empêcher Locksat de remonter jusqu'à toi. Je t'ai perdu une fois et j'ai cru devenir folle. Mais si je te perdais définitivement… Je ne m'en remettrai pas

\- - Tout comme moi, si je te perdais. Kate… Faire comme si on était séparé, je peux le faire. Mais t'aimer sans te voir, sans pouvoir te toucher… Je l'ai fait… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus.

\- - Je ne le peux pas, non plus… Je sais que j'ai parlé d'un bébé. Et je te jure que j'aimerai avoir un enfant de toi. Un petit Castle qui me rendrait aussi dingue que son père. Mais… Je dois clôturer cette enquête une bonne fois pour toute. Pour Rachel, pour Hendricks, pour mon équipe… Même pour Bracken… Rappelle-toi… Quand il a décidé de me faire tuer c'est parce qu'il se présentait à la présidence. Il devait se débarrasser de tous ceux qui pourraient se mettre sur son chemin. Imagine que pour Locksat… Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais admettons qu'on découvre son trafic ou autre chose. Il lâcherait à nouveau une bande de mercenaires sur moi, sur ceux qui me sont proches… Là, il ne se méfie pas. Il est persuadé que l'affaire est close, que son stratagème a marché…

\- - Je comprends

\- - Je veux rentrer chez moi

\- - Tu as toujours ta clé

\- - Je ne parle pas du loft. Mais du seul endroit où je me sens à ma place, où je me sens vraiment chez moi

\- - Et où se trouve…

\- - Là, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse. Entre tes bras. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'ouvriras à nouveau la porte de ton cœur

\- - Je ne l'ai jamais fermée. Tu y as et tu y auras toujours ta place

Elle lui sauta au cou. Il la serra dans ses bras

* * *

Allongés dans le lit…

Ils étaient toujours à l'hôtel. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, il s'était déshabillé, ne gardant que son caleçon et son tshirt

\- - Une dernière petite chose… Commença-t-il en attrapant l'écrin sur sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et…

\- - Comment…

\- - Les gars me l'ont rendu. Ils avaient assez de pièces à conviction, expliqua Castle en le clippant autour de son poignet. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir le chérir

\- - Hm… Je vais chérir mon mari. Et surtout… Promets-moi…

\- - Quoi ?

\- - Si tu vois que je…

\- - Pas de souci. Maintenant que tu es revenue… Tu es bien revenue ?

\- - Oui

\- - Ok... Je n'ai jamais aimé punir Alexis, tu le sais ?

\- - Hm

\- - Mais après ce que tu m'as fait…

\- - Tu vas me punir ? Tu es incapable de punir ta fille… Ok… Punition déshabillée, je suppose

\- - Hm… Très déshabillée. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, profitons d'avoir retrouvé chacun notre place

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement puis vint se blottir contre son torse, écoutant le cœur qui battait pour elle. Lui, se gorgea de son parfum de cerise et la serra dans ses bras

Il pensait aux points à régler comme comment faire semblant d'être séparés la journée, alors qu'ils se retrouveraient chaque soir incognito. Son cerveau commençait déjà à ébaucher quelques théories.

Elle sourit en devinant ce qu'il devait élaborer pour les jours à venir

Elle l'enlaça, et se laissa bercer par le battement du cœur de son mari

Il resserra son étreinte, et sourit tout en fermant les yeux

Ils étaient à leur place


End file.
